Unholy Trinity
by Rebeliz777
Summary: Prompt: Unholy trinity with G!P Quinn


_I haven't taken a prompt in so long but this one I couldn't resist. This is dedicated to Konako :) I hope you like it!_

…

**Unholy trinity **

As soon as her hands grab my belt I don't fight her and just let her untie it and undo my pants, I even help her pushing down my boxers as well. Santana looks at me with the hint of a smile adorning her plump lips as her hands reach down to grab a hold of my –still flaccid- dick.

"Wanna get hard for me, Q?"

"Get me hard" I challenge as her hands start moving, I gasp at the mere pleasure of her soft hands –I always loved her hands- and as an afterthought I remember how much I like to rile her up, "if you can."

She huffs indignantly and I can read her like an open book, I can almost hear the 'oh no, you didn't' coming out of her mouth but I'm too preoccupied with the way she drops to her knees and takes me in her mouth to even form a sentence.

"Fuck" the gasp leaves my mouth as I tangle my hands in her hair. It doesn't take much too get me going, not that it ever does really.

"Found them" Brittany burst into the room holding a box of condoms in her hands just as Santana deep throats me and I close my eyes as I keep her head right where it is for a couple of seconds. God! Her throat feels like heaven. She chokes and I let go.

"Asshole" she slaps my thighs with both hands but the action only makes me want to fuck her harder. I slap her cheek with my dick and she takes the hint by taking me in her mouth once more.

"Come here" I call Britt, she's already smiling wide when I call her and as soon as she's close enough she kisses me.

Now, there's something about Britt and her kisses. Ever since the first time I kissed her all those years ago behind the apple tree in her parents' backyard I fell in love with her lips. She is delicate, submissive and almost shy in a way, and every time I feel her lips against mine the inexplicable feeling to kiss her senseless unravels me crazily.

So I do. I kiss her softly at first, my left hand still tangled up in Santana's hair as she bobs her head back and forth on me. I kiss Britt languidly, passionately and when I hear her moan I pull her closer to me with my hand on her lower back. She is delicious in every possible way, her body is tight but her skin is probably the softest I've ever touched, there are muscles everywhere that contradict the innocence in her. She is a puzzle and I always love to figure her out.

I'm close and so my kisses become more sporadic, a little desperate but Britt appreciates it, even when I bite her lower lip and I squeeze her butt she moans and I can't wait to find out how wet she is for me. I invade her mouth with my tongue and she massages it with her own, her hands travel underneath my shirt and before I know it we have to pull back for her to remove it completely.

I let go of Santana to also take off Britt's top and bra. I immediately latch my lips to one of her rosy pink nipples and suck on it. Her nails scratch my scalp as I have my way with her breasts and leave a mark on her left shoulder.

Santana runs her teeth on my skin and I throw my head backwards because she makes me feel so good, I caress her cheek with the tip of my fingers and she goes back to suck me off, I'm getting so close.

Brittany takes off my bra and soon enough I feel her thin lips sucking on my nipples and then I feel like I may actually lose all control. I lift my left arm but I can't find anything to hold on to and I scratch the wall as their mouths suck me into delirium.

When the air gets stuck in my throat I have to pull at Santana's hair to get her off my dick before I come in her mouth. She giggles as I grab a hold of my –still very hard- dick and aim for the small garbage can behind the door.

I hear them giggle behind me as I close my eyes and enjoy the euphoria running through me in small shocks now. It's not the first time that I'm invited to their bed and I hope that this is not the last either.

I notice that the ties of my boots are undone; I guess Santana was doing more than just suck me off down there but I appreciate it as I kick them off my feet and throw my jeans and boxers on a chair nearby.

They're naked, kissing and Santana is definitely taking the lead, Brittany is not even trying to fight the power, she's only kissing back, lost in the moment, enjoying it too much to worry about stupid claim for dominance.

Santana breaks the kiss and hops on the bed, she lies on her back and as soon as she opens her legs Britt gets between them immediately. There's no foreplay, no warming up, nothing but Brittany's lips on her clit and the almost relieved gasp that leaves Santana's mouth.

I push my hair backwards and remember that I promised them that I'd go back to being blond even though I love my pink hair.

It doesn't take much to work Santana up to the point where she becomes an incoherent speaker and that's the case right now.

"Oh shit. Britt, baby. God! My! Jesus!"

Britt's body is perfect but when she's on her fours, eating Santana up like she's the last meal on earth and completely naked, this image is just out of this world. Her body is a pedestal that I'd love to cherish every day without complains.

Her ankles are hanging off the edge of the bed and I caress her legs as I get behind her. I take my time running my hands from her neck and down her torso until I'm gripping her hips and pulling her a little bit to where I'm standing. Santana is moaning louder than before and her chest is rising up so high from the mattress that is easy to know that she's close.

I plant a kiss on each of Britt's cheeks and reach out to grab the box of condoms to roll down one on me before I'm back behind her and checking to see if she's ready for it. She is, she always is, she never disappoints.

I lean down to kiss the now reddish mark on her shoulder that I put there a few minutes ago myself, her hand reaches out to touch my face as I rub on her and slip on her wetness. Her hips buck up for more.

There's no need for words or warnings, I just slip inside of her, slowly, holding my breath, letting all the tightness to envelop me and suck me in.

"God, Quinn!" she groans, her forehead resting on Santana's stomach as she catches her breath.

"How does it feel?" Santana asks her as I pull back out and push back inside with force. Brittany's hair springs forward, her hands grip the sheets and a small yell leaves her lips.

"Good!" she groans out as I fully focus on watching my dick slipping in and out of her, "so good!" I don't look up but I know Britt's mouth is attached to Santana again when the later starts moaning a mantra one more time.

I hear her groaning and the thought of her hurting a little bit turns me on so much more, but the sight I'm seeing it's enough to make me want to stay inside forever. She is so tight that each time I pull out I feel her closing down right before I rip through her again. She's so fucking delicious to fuck.

I build a tempo, my thighs clap against the back of hers as I grip her waist tighter and Santana screams in ecstasy. The tone of her voice is almost enough to make me come but Brittany still needs me so instead of stopping; I pick up my pace and slam harder inside of her.

Suddenly I become very aware of the fact that Santana is staring at me with such an intensity that burns my insides and lights my engines all the way up.

I focus on slow, deep and hard thrusts and by the sixth Brittany squirms all over my thighs. This is only the second time that it happens and if possible I'm more surprised than when it happened the first time. She passes out as soon as I pull out of her. I don't blame her.

"Come here" I reckon Santana as she licks her lips and crawls on the bed to where I'm standing. I quickly dispose of the used condom and grab a new one.

"You sure you can still _do_ me?"

"I'm sure"

"You've had quit the activity already"

"Don't act like you don't know me"

"Oh, I know you. That's why I'm asking"

"Come here already" I pull her towards me until I'm carrying her and her legs are wrapped around my waist. Her jabs don't bother me at all, I've known her long enough to expect them at all times, besides; knowing that she likes me fucking her doesn't hurt either.

"Against the door" she gasps and I do as she says, pushing her against the door and entering her in a swift motion.

We both gasp at the feeling and I only moan lowly when her nails scratch my back dangerously strong.

We don't play around, we don't take the time –we never do-, we fuck and she loves it as much as I do.

There has always been something special about Santana that I've just never been able to point out. We are so alike sometimes that it terrifies me how compatible we actually could be as a couple but then those same things turn into chaos on the second one of us thinks differently. Maybe it's her impudent attitude with the world and badass demeanor that I love to break when I'm buried eight inches deep within her that keep me attached to her in such a pulling way, I don't know.

But the way she feels around me, the heat and softness that is all her, the way her nails scratch my back and the raspy intakes of breath she keeps taking, like she can't breathe properly out of how much she's enjoying this, or maybe it's simply her, in her all that drives me crazy with desire every time that I see her, I truly don't know.

She groans as I thrust particularly hard and don't stop until her groans and incoherent moans becomes full screams of pleasure and euphoria, I don't even stop when I feel her walls swallow me whole as she comes around me. I can feel her body getting heavy in my arms but I don't stop and instead I pull back my head from her shoulder and find her lips in a searing kiss.

Her kisses are rough, demanding, always the dominant when our tongues come out to play and I love it, I love to see her try to win a fight that I always win without much effort.

The muscles of my legs and arms burn with exhaustion but I keep thrusting inside of her and she keeps bobbing up and down my front, her breasts keep rubbing against mine and her breath is still one with mine as we pant together.

"You close?" her hands are holding me still, I kiss her chin and deny her when she tries to kiss me.

"Very" I kiss her, she groans and lets out a little moan of pain when I pull back.

"I want to feel it"

"You are"

"All of it, I want to feel it inside" she cries out the last word and I finally get what she means. We've never gone that far, I've never actually been inside of her without the latex in the way and the prospect of coming _in_ her is too good to pass.

"You sure?"

"Yes" as soon as she hisses the word I'm already backing up to the bed where I lay her before I take off the condom and throw it on the floor.

There are lots of questions that I want to ask as a friend but I don't and instead of asking why now I go back inside and stop.

I hate fucking condoms.

She feels just like I've dreamt, amazing.

I can't control myself, her legs hug my body and I make love to her with all that I have, as hard as I can and as fast as I can because I wasn't lying before when I said that I was close.

When I feel it coming I close my eyes and look into her eyes, she smiles and I know that is okay to let go so I do. I feel it welling up inside of her, she hums and appreciates the feeling as well, I can tell that she likes it and she has wanted it for more than just today.

"It's warm"

"It's fucking perfect" I kiss her and she hugs me with her arms as well as we both come down from the high.

There's not much talk after –as usual-, she still lays in the middle of the bed and cuddles Brittany to her side but this time she doesn't stop me when I wrap my arm around her waist to pull her close to my body. I kiss her shoulder and she squeezes my hand before we fall sleep.

…

_If you hadn't checked Konako's amazing art go to tumblr and do it now, you won't regret it, you'll find her page exactly by that name. Thanks for reading babes. _


End file.
